Stray
by peke-chan
Summary: La vida de un vagabundo era el lujo de una minoría desafortunada cuyo único propósito se balanceaba entre alimentarse en el día y encontrar calor en las noches frías. Pero ese zigzag diario era la libertad más pura que Naruto podía disfrutar. ONE SHOT. U/A


**Si desean, mientras leen, pueden escuchar esta canción en youtube: Steve Conte - Stray**

**Disfruten!**

**Stray**

El país de fuego como toda nación rica y próspera, tenía como distintivo internacion a su capital Konoha, conocida como "La aldea de la eterna voluntad", pues todo aquel que la habitara, nativo o extranjero; mantenía una incesante emoción que se desbordaba en el alma. Para cualquiera que soñara, todo era posible. Quien no lograra cumplir sus deseos, simplemente no había hecho lo suficiente.

Y como toda regla tenía excepción, en las calles atestadas de un gentío vigoroso y soñador, se movían esos seres cuya voluntad había muerto, ya que no tenían un trabajo, techo o alimentación segura.

Estas almas extinguidas pululaban ignoradas, despreciadas, repudiadas y hasta odiadas; diminutos bajo la majestuosidad de edificios tan altos que desde una humillante posición parecían tocar el cielo. Tal vez era esa imagen mágica que le daba renombre a la ciudad. Pero esos espíritus errantes no podían mirar más arriba de sus cabezas, porque sería perder un tiempo valioso que los colocaría más cerca a soportar un día entero con hambre. Mendigar a los soñadores, hurtar a los afortunados y escarbar los basureros, a eso se resumía cada segundo de sus miserables existencias.

La cantidad significativa que representaba a los de desempeño insuficiente, les hizo merecedor de una marginación en el terreno llamado: Kyubi Zone. En la mitología de aquel país, el Kyubi era una criatura poderosa y destructiva. Quizás fue un humor negro colectivo el cual propuso tal calificativo, en agradecimiento por ver libres sus pulcras esquinas, callejones y bancas, de los cuerpos malogrados en descanso. Pero estos últimos consideraban su territorio el logro más histórico para su comunidad, uno que cobró la vida de su héroe: Minato Namikaze, el rayo de esperanza; el alma que luchó contra los crueles afortunados que una vez intentaron exterminarlos bajo la idea de una limpieza a la que muchos soñadores hicieron oídos sordos y ojos ciegos. La familia Uchiha, co-fundadores y los más ricos de Konoha; ganaron a medias la batalla, pues aunque los segregaron, Minato les ofreció la posibilidad de continuar con sus vidas.

Aunque la presencia de Minato era incorpórea, esta se mantenía en las memorias vagabundas de la Kyubi Zone, pero sólo pocos sabían que su sangre circulaba en las venas de un adolescente. Un joven de una vivaz actitud que hacía contraste con su desventurada condición.

– ¡Naruto!

– ¡Gracias, viejo!

– ¡Si vuelves aquí te mataré!

Los gritos llamaban la atención al igual que el correr apresurado de un rubio adolescente. Lucía unos harapos como ropa: una desgastada camisa naranja, jeans desmanchados, sucios y rotos; y zapatillas de un blanco que se perdía entre la mugre. Su piel bronceada por la continua exposición al intenso sol de verano, era de dudosa naturalidad ya que bañarse no era una tarea diaria. En su mano derecha sostenía la prueba de su reciente delito, el cual se veía obligado a efectuar cuando mendigar no daba resultados positivos. Después de adquirir el ramen instantáneo; el agua, el fuego y los palillos eran pan comido.

Esquivaba con agilidad a cada transeúnte que se atravesaba en su camino. No había empujones, ni insultos. Mientras no importunara a alguien, no causaría algo más que atracción de las miradas. Dio un giro repentino hacia un callejón, y luego de asegurar su primer comida del día, saltó hacia unas escaleras que colgaban en lo alto, ayudándose de cajas tiradas y un contenedor de basura. Sus movimientos eran tan veloces como los de una serpiente en el agua, y tan certeros como las de un leopardo. Tardó menos del promedio en llegar a la azotea de uno de esos edificios de menor altura. Corrió rápidamente hacia la cornisa y tomó el impulso suficiente para llegar al siguiente edificio, aprovechando el reducido espacio que había entre los dos. Al tocar la superficie del siguiente, dio un giro para amortiguar la caída.

Y así continuó. Saltando, corriendo, con el viento impactando en su cara, removiéndole el cabello y su ropa desgastada; refrescando aquellos ojos azules y su sonrisa que irradiaban una completa y pura felicidad. Esos momentos de adrenalina le otorgaban aquello que primordialmente quería en la vida: Libertad.

Cuando supo que estaba lejos de cualquier perseguidor, redujo la velocidad idóneamente para lanzarse hacia el vacío a la vez que giraba, así quedar colgando de la saliente y empezar a descender por una gruesa tubería pegada a la pared verticalmente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo abandonado de otro callejón. Ya no había prisa, por lo que salió sereno a intentar fundirse en el caminar de los soñadores sobre la acera, y el ruido de los motores y bocinas de los autos de otros que soñaban y de algunos afortunados. Con más confianza sacó el ramen instantáneo empacado y empezó a juguetear tirándolo desde la palma de su mano al aire y viceversa. Su sonrisa permanecía dibujada como un símbolo de victoria, aunque algunos ataviados con trajes y expresiones de asco, le rehuían a su andar.

Llegó justo a tiempo al semáforo en rojo, cruzó la calle y a una cuadra llegó a su destino. Era el Ichiraku Restaurant, donde lo recibían con especial atención en el área VIP que quedaba en la parte trasera del establecimiento. Hizo el santo y seña que consistía en una serie de golpecitos en la puerta, y como una invocación, atrás de él se escucharon ladridos.

– Akamaru ¿Qué haces aquí? – se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza, gesto al cual el animal se mostró alegre. Era un perro blanco de raza kuvasz de sorprendente tamaño. El tamaño era suficiente para cargar a un niño de siete años – Kiba debe estar buscándote – el can se le lanzó encima tirándolo al suelo – Jajaja… estás hambriento ¿eh? Pero esto no alcanzará para los dos – dijo mientras alargaba el brazo para que Akamaru no mordiera el ramen.

– Naruto – el aludido miró hacia la procedencia de aquella voz. Un hombre de mediana edad, mirada gentil, y vestido como chef, estaba parado en donde segundos antes la puerta estaba cerrada.

– Buenas tardes, Teuchi-san – saludó a la vez que se incorporaba. Aquel hombre era el dueño del negocio, y junto a su joven hija, Ayame; lograban sobrevivir como soñadores nativos, ascendiendo a paso lento, con su voluntad aun encendida.

– Veo que has traído un invitado.

– No es eso. Solo que siempre me encuentra esté donde esté; su olfato es monstruoso – Akamaru ladró como si entendiera el halago.

– Si es así, creo que lo premiaré por su don – los ojos de Naruto brillaron al sentirse aliviado. Le preocupaba el hecho de no poder alimentar a su amigo canino.

– Gracias, Teuchi-san – le entregó el ramen instantáneo y se dispuso a sentarse en los escalones seguido por el perro. Desde su posición podía ver la prisa, desesperación y el estrés enmarañados entre el ir y venir de personas que no tenían ojos más allá de un mañana desconocido, enjaulados por las obligaciones a las que entregaron gran parte de su libertad, con la excusa de una falsa voluntad impuesta en sus mentes desde temprana edad. A diferencia de la creencia general sobre que los vagabundos habían perdido cualquier posibilidad, Naruto estaba seguro que en su interior ardía un fuego único que le daba el poder de labrar su propio destino.

– Aquí tienen – regresó con el ramen preparado en uno de los recipientes y palillos distintivos del lugar, junto a trozos de hamburguesa que los clientes dejaban en su afán. Muchos solo probaban uno que otro bocado. Un completo desperdicio, pensaba Teuchi. Por su parte, Naruto envidió un poco al can, pues todo lo preparado por el dueño y su hija era completamente delicioso, o al menos eso deducía de algunas comida que había degustado. El Ichiraku Restaurant era el único sitio en toda la ciudad, que preparaba comidas tradicionales y comidas rápidas a un precio alcanzable para la mayoría, y lo cierto era que cada día su fama aumentaba.

– Eres un suertudo, Akamaru – dijo Naruto mirándole con ojos afilados. El perro solo ladró y se dispuso a comer su banquete.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste el ramen? – preguntó Teuchi acusador. Naruto casi se atraganta.

– Je je… ¿Fue mi día de suerte?

– Naruto, tú sabes que eres bienvenido a trabajar aquí cuando quieras. Es mejor que ganes dinero para comprar, en lugar de robar lo que necesites.

– Yo no robo. Yo pido prestado sin aviso – el hombre posó su mano en la frente en señal de resignación. Pero cierto era que no estaba tan equivocado, pues las acciones de Naruto, aunque reprochables, eran enmendadas a la medida de lo posible por él mismo. Sabía que un día cualquiera, pagaría el ramen que ingería tan gustoso.

– Aun así está mal que engañes a las personas.

No pasó mucho hasta que Naruto terminó de comer; Akamaru había acabado rápido, y se había sentado con la lengua afuera, respirando perrunamente y mirándoles con atención, como si esperara pacientemente al rubio.

– Muchas gracias, Teuchi-san, de parte mía y de Akamaru – este último ladró secundándolo.

– No agradezcas. Siempre es bueno tenerte por aquí.

– Sabe que puede pedirme lo que sea – el chef agradeció su ofrecimiento, para él no era un gasto darle de comer. A parte de los favores, el carisma del joven se encargaba de generar en las personas que le rodearan, una agradable sensación de confianza y esperanza – Adiós, viejo. Debo entregar a este amigo antes de que me echen la bronca – Teuchi le correspondió con una despedida de manos, gesto que vio hasta que cruzó hacia la acera.

El sol refulgía en todo el esplendor que el cielo despejado le permitía. Las tardes de verano en Konoha, pintaban una doble tonalidad en toda la ciudad. Mientras las calles de concreto rodeadas por los rascacielos mantenían su eterno color gris, las zonas aledañas a las playas mostraban una colorida exposición. Amarillo, rojo, azul y verde combinados en diversos matices por las ropas veraniegas, los vestidos de baño y los carros juveniles. A Naruto le desagradaba tal ambiente, pues sentía que aquellos solo disfrutaban de una libertad artificial, al igual que un recluso era sacado al patio de la cárcel. Por eso gran parte de esa estación, se mantenía en el centro, y cuando las playas no estaban tan repletas, iba a entretenerse observando el mar.

– Akamaru ¿Dónde está Kiba? – el perro simplemente ladró, a lo que Naruto entendió como un "Sígueme".

En cada baya publicitaria, pantalla gigante, autobús y cartel que sus ojos alcanzaran, se leía el mismo mensaje. La propaganda de una idea. Un plan que a simple vista beneficiaría a la ciudad. El deseo del rey de los afortunados plasmado en la campaña por su candidatura para ser el siguiente alcalde de Konoha. El líder de la familia Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, quien deseaba una "Konoha de Voluntad Eterna y de Limpio Corazón", lo que la convertiría en la ciudad más famosa, más visitada, más rica y más limpia del mundo. Aquel poderoso hombre deseaba perfección, una que Naruto creía imposible de alcanzar. Para él la perfección dependía del alma de cada quien. Fugaku Uchiha quería obligar a que todos aceptaran el egoísmo de la suya.

Después de caminar un tramo considerable en su búsqueda, llegaron al parque central, el único pedazo grande de verde follaje, de aire limpio y sano entretenimiento; en donde se situaba un mural de mármol en el cual se grababan los nombres de personajes históricos de la ciudad: El monumento a los Hokages, así se le llamaba a quienes hicieron un impactante aporte a la comunidad. Su labor velaba por el bienestar de los ciudadanos. Hashirama Sanju. Madara Uchiha. Hiruzen Sarutobi, el actual alcalde. Tsunade Senju. Y entre esos nombres, estaba el de Minato Namikaze, su padre y ejemplo a seguir. Sonrió delineando con las yemas de sus dedos el nombre de su progenitor.

– ¡Maldito Naruto, sabía que tenías a Akamaru! – su admiración fue interrumpida a la vez que su cara se estampaba sobre el brillante mural, luego de que su espalda sintiera la suela de una bota de cuero.

– De nada… Kiba… – dijo entrecortado mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar tirado de manera graciosa en el suelo.

– ¿Te hizo algo este pordiosero? – escuchó decir entre los respiraciones emocionadas de Akamaru. Desde su extraña posición logró ver el milagro de ver a Kiba Inuzuka vestido tan ligero, ya que siempre le cubría una chaqueta negra de cuero. Esta vez, solo eran unos bermudas grises, las botas y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Así de intenso era el calor en esa época.

– No es mi culpa que le agrade más a tu mascota. Debe ser porque siempre lo alimento.

– ¡Akamaru! Pero si ya has comido tres veces hoy – ni a Kiba Inuzuka ni a Naruto les dejaba de sorprender su apetito. Sin embargo, jamás le negarían alimento.

– Quizás deberías cuidar mejor de él – aguijonó malicioso obteniendo como respuesta una dura mirada.

– El que debería cuidar de sí mismo eres tú. No olvides a qué tipo de gente hallan muertos en los callejones – contraatacó Kiba en un tono libre de burla, a pesar de su relación conflictiva, al final eran amigos, y ninguno querría que le sucediera algo fatal al otro.

– ¿Sucedió de nuevo? – preguntó dirigiéndose a una banca vacía cercana. Kiba le siguió.

– Esta vez fue un anciano. Lo asfixiaron mientras dormía en una banca cerca al muelle. Con esta ya son diez muertes – Naruto apretó sus puños a leguas afectado – Deberías aceptar la invitación de mi mamá. Puedes quedarte con nosotros, al menos hasta que logren encontrar al asesino. Prometo no molestarte más de cinco veces al día.

– Les agradezco, pero no. Mi hogar es uno, y ese es la Kyubi Zone.

– ¡No puedes llamar a ese sitio hogar! Es solo un basurero… – y en el preciso instante que terminó de decirlo, un profundo arrepentimiento se reflejó en el rostro del Inuzuka – Oye… yo…

– Olvídalo – dijo sin ningún remordimiento, sonriendo leve en retribución al ofrecimiento. Nadie más que Naruto sabía que ni su amigo podía evitar ese pensamiento – Es un basurero, pero sigue siendo mi hogar. Allí crecí y allí moriré, porque este es el camino que elegí – ambos se miraban mutuamente a los ojos, y en los azules refulgía su resolución. Kiba admiraba eso en secreto.

– Idiota, entonces anda con cuidado. Nadie más que tú podría alimentar a Akamaru cuando se pierda – el perro ladró.

– Dile a la vieja Tsume que estaré bien – dijo entre carcajadas y pegándole en la espalda a su fastidiado amigo.

– Te he dicho que respetes a mi mam… Rayos, viene el oficial Hatake – avisó mirando a un lugar a sus espaldas. Naruto volteó afirmando su preocupación.

– Kiba, cúbreme – pidió nervioso – ¿Kiba?... ¡Kiba, maldito traidor! Y tú también Akamaru… – terminó en susurros. Sus grandes amigos habían escapado, y una extraña depresión se instaló en sus hombros al ver la imagen de ambos a la lejanía.

– Naruto.

– Je je je... Kakashi-san… – giró su cuello mecánicamente para encontrar la severa mirada del policía. Tenía aquella costumbre de cubrir un ojo con la gorra de su uniforme azul – ¿Cómo está?

– Las formalidades sobran. Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

– Sospecho que me lo dirá ahora… – dijo desistiendo de su disimulo.

– Me informaron sobre tu robo. ¿A caso quieres que te arreste de nuevo?

– No lo robé. Solo fue un préstamo improvisado… – Kakashi dio un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en la banca – Prometo que lo pagaré – añadió decaído ante la idea de ser encarcelado. Sentirse privado de libertad entre cuatro paredes era algo que le aterraba.

– Lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Pero la próxima no tendré compasión. Engañar de esa forma es un delito, aún si tu intención es pagarles después. Naruto, no es como cuando te escapabas del orfanato para irte a Kyubi. Si alguien te denuncia formalmente, podrían enviarte al reformatorio de menores, y cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, te darían un año de condena ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? – El rubio asintió – Entonces espero que cambies tu estilo de vida. Esta no te llevará a algún lado – Naruto permaneció en silencio. Agradecía la preocupación de quienes apreciaba, pero él no podía defraudarse a sí mismo. Sus metas estaban fijas.

– _Informamos a todos las unidades sobre un 903. La niña responde al nombre de Moegi. Fue vista por última vez en las inmediaciones del Hotel Anbu donde fue raptada por un grupo de desconocidos…._

– ¡Naruto! – llamó Kakashi opacando la voz que salía por su radio, al ver cómo el rubio se alejaba velozmente. Pero Naruto lo ignoró.

El nombre, lugar y suceso activaron su alarma de preocupación. Conocía a la niña como a todos en el orfanato en el que alguna vez vivió. Para su suerte, se sabía hasta el último rincón de Konoha, por lo que si elegía el camino adecuado, podría llegar a tiempo para alcanzar lo que fuera le permitiera rescatar a Moegi.

Salió del parque evadiendo a duras penas a la gente, y sabiéndose en la esquina adecuada, cruzó imprudentemente hacia la siguiente acera. Las distancias entre cuadra y cuadra le parecían eternas, y el hecho de no haber espacio suficiente para movilizarse lo desesperaba. Tenía una sola visión. Las líneas imaginarias que tenía en su cabeza lo guiaban hipnotizado, y aquello distrajo su atención del auto lujoso que paró en seco cuando estaba a centímetros de arrollarlo. Aquello detuvo a Naruto por unos segundos, miró confuso el brillo del BMW negro frente a sus narices, y luego continuó sin miramiento alguno.

– Estos vagos no saben cruzar la calle ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

– No te preocupes, solo ponte en marcha.

– Como ordene. Perdone mi imprudencia, joven Uchiha.

– Te he dicho que Sasuke está bien – le recordó mientras veía la figura de aquel chico a través de la ventana polarizada, hasta que desapareció en otra calle.

Habían transcurrido quince minutos que le parecieron horas. Faltaba un mínimo de diez minutos si continuaba con la misma velocidad y no se equivocaba de atajos. Ya había subido a azoteas en la medida de lo posible para seguir acortando el camino, pero aquello le desesperó, pues a esa altura se podía ver parte de su destino: Uno de los hoteles más costos de Konoha.

– ¡Naruto! – Reconoció la voz que le gritaba, pero no pararía por ello – ¡Oye, Naruto!

– ¡¿Qué?! – contestó sin mirarlo. Lo sentía perseguirlo a sus espaldas por el sonido cercano de los ladridos de Akamaru.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – indagó posicionándose a su lado.

– Moegi fue secuestrada cerca al Hotel Anbu por un grupo de desgraciados – sin esperárselo, el rubio se vio superado por Kiba y su mascota. Ambos se movían con gran resistencia, velocidad y agilidad. Era una carrera por una vida.

Y lo que pensaron serían diez minutos, se dividieron a la mitad. Pero eso no era lo que les importaba. Estando en el sitio de su interés, interrogaban a los vendedores ambulantes, al botones del hotel, a personas estacionadas en paraderos, a cualquiera que estuviera por allí. Sin embargo, la edificación imponente de veinte pisos con su elegante letrero que lucía un enorme "Hotel Anbu", parecía ser la única pista y testigo de lo ocurrido.

– Maldición... ¿Qué hacía ella tan lejos del orfanato? – preguntó Naruto con notable frustración.

– Iruka-sensei cumplirá años la próxima semana. Esos niños lo adoran, supongo que ella quería comprarle algo, pero… – los dos estaban seguros que ella se había perdido, y tuvo el infortunio de ser encontrada por las lacras. Temían lo peor. En una ciudad que recibía tantos turistas, los niños eran víctimas de negocios oscuros que eran parte del secreto a voces que la imagen y renombre de Konoha ocultaba con esmero.

– ¡Pero si son los vigorosos amiguitos de Kakashi! – Naruto y Kiba sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Y voltearon deseando que fuera su imaginación – Me dijeron que podría encontrarlos aquí – Corte de cabello estilo tazón y negras cejas pobladas. Era real.

– Oficial Maito – dijeron ambos al unísono con acentuado desgane.

– Mi eterno rival les manda a decir que se alejen de este caso y dejen a los profesionales como yo hacer su trabajo – se apuntó a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar luciendo una sonrisa orgullosa.

– Vale, vale – respondieron a la vez mirándose de manera cómplice. Obviamente nadie obedecería al raro.

– _Se informa a todas las unidades que un auto sospechoso fue visto en dirección hacia las afuera de la ciudad. Posiblemente sean los secuestradores..._

– Qué jóvenes tan llenos de vida. Me recuerdan a cuando tenía su edad – una lágrima nostálgica corrió por su mejilla. Él no tenía potestad para estar en contra de su ardiente voluntad, motivo por el cual simplemente los observó a la lejanía cuando subían a un autobús.

El vehículo estaba casi repleto, no obstante parecía tener el espacio necesario para dejar un área vacía alrededor de donde Kiba, Akamaru y Naruto estaban sentados, como si una fuerza invisible repeliera al resto de pasajeros. Había sido una suerte que el conductor estuviera de mal humor y que no se fijara en quienes subían. Gracias a ello, el perro pudo esconderse.

– Me bajaré antes que tú. Espérame cerca de la carretera.

– Kiba ¿piensas escapar de nuevo? – entrecerró los ojos mirándole con sospecha.

– No, idiota. Si nos dirigimos a ese lugar, nosotros dos no podremos hacer algo. Tú solo espera donde te digo – finalizó hosco.

Y así lo hizo. Estaba a las afueras de Konoha, donde un inmenso prado relució verde y con vida hasta que sucumbió a la contaminación. El terreno que Shuriken de Acero ocupaba era inmenso, y no podía divisar hasta qué punto llegaban sus estructuras grises y oxidadas que alguna vez escupieron humo sin piedad. Era una fábrica abandonada, y si no estaba demolida era porque aún no se decidían qué hacer con tanto espacio. Mientras lo procesaban, era un nido de lacras escurridizas que una vez fue el principal sustento de cientos de familias. Lo sabía porque en Kyubi Zone conocía a algunos de los que fueron gravemente afectados por el cierre de sus puertas.

Se levantó cuando divisó a un grupo liderado por Kiba. Dibujó una sonrisa pensando en el evento que estaba por iniciar.

– Ahora sí estamos completos – anunció el Inuzuka mostrando esa sonrisa salvaje que lo caracterizaba. Akamaru lo secundó con un ladrido.

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en problemas, Naruto?

– Sakura-chan, al menos podrías saludar primero – dijo el rubio mirando decaídamente a la joven de cabello rosa que lanzaba reprensiones por sus ojos. Sakura Haruno vestía una jardinera de jeans que no alcanzaba a tocar las zapatillas deportivas, y que se ajustaba a su figura, la parte superior de la prenda estaba desabrochada y dejaba relucir una blusa fucsia sencilla.

– No me importa si deja o no de meterse en problemas, pero que no nos involucre.

– Tampoco espero que te importe – Naruto viró su rostro hacia la rubia que tenía los brazos cruzados por la irritación. Una blusa de tiras color púrpura y un leggins negros parecían fusionarse en una sola prenda, dejando a solas al par de sandalias del mismo color.

– Qué problemáticos. Dejen eso para después. Hace demasiado sol y hoy era mi día de descanso.

– Todos tus días son para descansar – dijo Ino con reproche al más alto del grupo. Su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo que se alzaba en puntas, era lo que más se destacaba de su atuendo: Una camiseta negra de manga corta con el estampado de la silueta de un venado, blue jeans y sandalias de verano masculinas.

– Shikamaru tiene razón… Creo que debemos pensar en Moegi-chan – todos dirigieron la mirada a la última integrante. Su voz tímida dio aviso de su presencia, si no hablaba, de alguna forma todos olvidaban que estaba allí. Cabello negro azulado, ojos de un gris intrigante, un habano chaleco de tela sin mangas que parecía iba a abrirse en cualquier instante a causa del tamaño de su pecho, y que a duras penas cubría su ombligo; unas bermudas de color malva y mocasines blancos. Esa era Hinata Hyuga, y tenía el poder de hacerse invisible.

– Alguien que sí es sensato – habló Shikamaru con voz y expresión perezosa – ¿Qué? – preguntó con sospecha al ver todas las miradas sobre él.

– Estamos esperando el plan – contestó Ino como si fuera lo más obvio. El Nara bufó resignado, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y giró para observar la enorme estructura. Durante ese movimiento, cualquier gesto perezoso en su rostro fue remplazado por una mirada aguda, la expresión que escasamente manifestaba todos los cálculos que su cerebro realizaba y que ellos no llegaban a imaginar.

– Naruto ¿Tienes idea de cuántas bandas hay allí?

– Kakashi-san me dijo que el año pasado había cincuenta – pasaron algunos segundos antes de que volteara a mirarlos.

– Hasta ahora nuestras pistas son la fábrica y la banda que la secuestró. Escuché en las noticias sobre Los Siete Espadachines, una banda que se dedica al secuestro de niños y adolescentes – en la cara de todos se mostró el repudio hacia actos tan crueles, y la preocupación por el estado de su pequeña amiga se acrecentó – Entrar a esa fábrica sería un suicidio, pero tenemos a nuestro favor el conflicto entre bandas. Con suerte podremos encontrar alguna que nos dé información. Estando juntos tenemos la fuerza necesaria para defendernos, sin embargo el área es muy extensa – lo último daba el claro mensaje, uno que no era de agrado para el grupo – Hay que separarnos si queremos rescatar a Moegi pronto.

– Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – instó Naruto dando un paso al frente.

– Naruto, no seas impulsivo. Además, por lo que Kiba contó, la policía debe estar en camino… – Sakura calló pensativa – La policía debió haber llegado hace rato.

– Hice una llamada anónima. Deben estar buscando a los sospechosos al otro lado de la ciudad. Supuse que su llegada sería inoportuna, el sonido de las sirenas fácilmente los alertaría.

– Shikamaru, si no fueras tan perezoso, ya estarías terminando la universidad – dijo Kiba dándole unas fuertes palmadas en su espalda, errando al creer que sería un gran halago para el Nara.

– Nos dividiremos en parejas – continuó al recuperar el aire perdido por los golpes – Recuerden que esto es más serio que las peleas callejeras. Es seguro que haya armas de fuego, así que cambiaremos la estrategia. Por eso Naruto irá con Ino…

– ¡No! – dijeron ambos al unísono.

– Naruto es un imprudente.

– Ino es muy… ella – Shikamaru masajeó el puente de su nariz. Ya preveía esa reacción; aquellos dos no se soportaban. Deseaban el bien para el otro, podían protegerlo y hasta poner su vida en riesgo; sin embargo su trato mutuo era puramente conflictivo.

Pero convencerlos fue más fácil de lo que alguna vez creyeron. Tal vez se debió a la situación crítica que dependía de su entera cooperación. El bienestar de Moegi era más importante que sus altercados. Aunque el resto concluyó que el enojo de ambos había sido redirigido hacia el Inuzuka por haber hecho un pesado comentario que llevaba la palabra "tórtolos".

Ya con los ánimos calmados en la medida de lo posible, Shikamaru terminó de formar las parejas, y con la estrategia dicha, el plan de rescate inició.

– _Recuerden, el plazo de búsqueda es al anochecer, nos encontraremos en la parada de autobús. Esperemos que para ese tiempo, hayamos encontrado a Moegi. _

– Y espero que todos ustedes me paguen el saldo de estas llamadas.

– _Sí, Ino. Lo haremos _– la voz de Shikamaru se escuchó con un tono más desganado que lo habitual, a través del auricular del costoso teléfono móvil de Ino – _Nos comunicaremos únicamente cuando encontremos a Moegi o estemos en peligro. _

– _Sé que eres un genio, pero no somos unos idiotas, Shikamaru. El mensaje ha quedado claro desde el principio _– a su lado se escuchaba a una irritada Sakura.

– _Sabes que se lo repito a Naruto._

– ¡Oye! – exclamó el rubio ofendido.

– _¡Akamaru! Deja en paz a Hinata. _

– _Tranquilo, Kiba-kun, solo está jugando –_ Shikamaru resopló sonoramente.

– _Desde ahora estaremos incomunicados. Intenten no meter la pata – _a su escueto consejo le siguió el sonido de la conferencia terminada.

Ambos rubios estaban completamente solos, separándose poco a poco hasta quedar a dos metros distanciados, con Naruto a la delantera. Este sentía en su espalda los aguijones de la azulada mirada de su "amiga", y por alguna razón la sentía más pesada que aquellas a la que acostumbraba a sentir cuando caminaba cerca de edificios elegantes. Sin importar que hubieran pasado años desde que se conocieron en su niñez, Naruto sentía cierta incomodidad a la extraña relación que tenía con la Yamanaka. Eran como perro y gato que solo hacían alianza al cazar un ratón que robaba la comida del otro. Pero de ahí a intentar conversar amenamente, o hacerse cumplidos había un largo trecho. Los motivos eran desconocidos. Al parecer simplemente no hicieron química. Y de alguna manera habían logrado permanecer en el mismo grupo de amigos, jugar, salir, conversar lanzándose indirectas mutuamente, y pelear junto al resto en los barrios aledaños como si fueran una banda.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? – susurró Ino nerviosa. Naruto le hizo una señal con su dedo índice sobre sus labios de manera perfilada, después de eso pudo percibirla más cercana.

Caminaban por un largo corredor rodeado de estructuras de hierro oxidadas, de una tonalidad café sucia que pudiera ser lo que caracterizara a toda la fábrica, aún durante su funcionamiento. Escaleras, canales, corredores superiores, cables que colgaban olvidados, maquinarias incompletas, quizás por culpa de los indeseados residentes; canastas inmensas que se detuvieron en el aire en su último proceso y hornos sin calor, nada de ello había cambiado más allá de la parada de sus movimientos y la presencia de labor humana que los impulsara, y le diera significado a su creación; en cambio solo habían seres oscuros que aprovechaban la oportunidad de ocultarse entre los espacios favorables. Espacios que ocupaban para vigilarlos, seguirlos hasta tenerlos a su merced.

– Actúa con normalidad.

– Claro, como es tan normal estar en este sitio.

– Creo que nos siguen desde que nos separamos de los otros – continuó Naruto en susurros ignorando su sarcasmo – Deberíamos atacarlos ya.

– No, idiota. Si ellos no lo han hecho, deben tener curiosidad. Shikamaru tenía razón.

– Me desagrada la idea de fingir ser tu novio drogadicto.

– A mí estar a solas contigo en este infierno – Cuando estaban a un metro de la puerta donde finalizaba el corredor, esta se cerró de improviso generando un eco por toda la estancia.

– Me pregunto qué haría una dulzura con ese vago en este podrido lugar – se escuchó una voz masculina procedente de algún sitio elevado. Diversos pasos se oían a su alrededor, corrían y caminaban con la notable intención de amedrentarlos.

– Venimos por negocios – habló Naruto en voz alta. Ino se apegó a su espalda, y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Definitivamente eso lo asustaba más que estar rodeados por vándalos.

– No me extrañaría de ti. Pero la dulzura que te acompaña parece muy… fina – la voz se escuchaba más cerca.

– Es mi novia, imbécil. Y no es de tu incumbencia – sintió un apretón en su brazo como amonestación por su imprudencia.

– Jajaja… ¿Tú novia? No sé si reírme por eso o por llamarme imbécil – y al fin el dueño de aquella voz hizo acto de presencia. Se trataba de un desaliñado joven de cabello blanco y fríos ojos púrpuras, por cuya boca se asomaba una hilera de dientes afilados que dibujaban una sonrisa espeluznante. Vestía una camisa ajustada sin mangas del mismo color de sus ojos, un pantalón de tela con un tono gris desgastado, y estaba descalzo dejando ver sus pies negros por el polvo que dominaba toda la edificación – Creo que me reiré por lo primero y te masacraré por insultarme.

– Por favor, disculpe la impertinencia de mi novio – Ino decidió intervenir cuando vio el semblante peligroso de él y las figuras amenazantes que surgieron de la nada – Es cierto que estamos aquí por negocios, pero no se deje llevar por las apariencias. Siendo así, nuestra relación no debería ser trascendental para ustedes.

– Fina e inteligente. No mereces a tu novia… imbécil – la última la palabra la dijo con más entonación de la necesaria, y su afilada sonrisa se ensanchó cuando percibió el enojo reprimido de Naruto. Lo estaba retando – ¿Y cuál sería ese negocio, dulzura? – preguntó sin dejar de observar al rubio mientras se aproximaba a ellos con total parsimonia.

– Buscamos cierto producto relajante – contestó Naruto entre dientes.

– Estoy seguro que aquí solo hay una dulzura. A menos que seas… marica – La Yamanaka tuvo que hacer fuerza en el agarre para que su fingido novio no siguiera avanzando. Por poco y su ira explotaba a su lado – Si es así, pudieron buscarlo en la ciudad.

– Tiene razón. Pero queremos mantener cierto anonimato. No queremos… no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien sepa lo que no le interesa.

– Yo tampoco querría que me vieran al lado de este… idiota – su fuerza no alcanzó a detenerlo. Naruto fácilmente se escapó de sus manos y en menos de lo que cualquiera pudiera hacer, llegó frente a él para agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa con una mano y con el puño cerrado de la otra alzada y preparada para impactarle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

– ¡Naruto! – gritó Ino suplicante sosteniendo su brazo levantado. En cualquier momento el resto decidiría intervenir y ella estaba segura de que los dos no podrían contra ellos. Mucho menos con aquella lacra que, a pesar de estar en su posición, seguía sonriendo como ansioso por recibir el puñetazo. Era escalofriante.

El rubio cedió y se alejó de inmediato pero con cierta renuencia.

– Eso perrito…hazle caso a tu ama.

– Por favor, quisiéramos salir de aquí antes del anochecer ¿Usted puede ayudarnos? – se apresuró Ino a continuar con su actuación. Otro arranque de esos por parte de Naruto y no llegarían a la parada de autobús.

– De acuerdo, dulzura. Pero solo lo hago por ti – le guiñó el ojo en un intento fallido por parecer galante. Pasó al lado de ellos mirando de forma retadora a un iracundo Naruto. Y cuando pudieron notarlo, la puerta estaba completamente abierta y las figuras se habían esfumado.

– Eres un… ¿Quieres hacer que nos maten? – interrogó Ino a Naruto cuando estaban a una distancia en la que no fueran escuchados.

– Podría… Él podría ser uno de los que venden esa sustancia maldita a la gente de Kyubi Zone... que tenga esa calma cuando es cómplice de las sobredosis que han matado a muchos de mis amigos… me hierve la sangre – y de alguna forma ella lo comprendía. En realidad estar rodeados de esas alimañas le causaba repulsión, y aunque no lo diría, apoyaba a Naruto en su intención de romperle la cara a su guía. Pero la seguridad de Moegi primaba.

Atravesaron en total silencio un pasillo más corto y cerrado, como si se tratara del pasadizo hacia otra habitación. Al estar en mitad de camino, la puerta por donde contados segundos habían cruzado se cerró alertándolos. Su guía rió sin disimulo. Antes de llegar a la siguiente salida, la puerta de esta se abrió por sí sola, haciéndoles pensar que todo estaba mecanizado o por otra parte, la vigilancia era más estricta de lo que cualquiera llegaría a imaginar.

– ¿Y qué tipo de relajante buscan? ¿Líquido? ¿En polvo? ¿O natural? – cuando estaban a punto de contestar, la sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos veían los acalló.

Desde la altura de un corredor metálico superior, podían apreciar el cielo bajo un techo de cristal polarizado, las casas de hierro, tela y madera, de las cuales unas cuantas habían sido improvisadas con alguna máquina; las formas de los caminos, la luz de algunas fogatas, el movimiento de sus habitantes como si transitaran en una pequeña comunidad. Todo conformaba lo que parecía un distrito, o parte de él en caso de que el resto de la fábrica estuviese así de organizada y habitada.

– Esto es… – Ino no podía completar su oración.

– El Sonido, territorio de Kabuto…sama – lo último lo dijo con renuencia.

– Kabuto Yakushi.

– Conoces a mi jefe, dulzura. No me extraña, se ha vuelto muy famoso entre los cerdos, y sale mucho en televisión.

– ¡Suigetsu! ¡El jefe quiere saber por qué demonios dejaste entrar ratones! – un hombre fornido, panzón y desagradable le gritó desde la parte superior de una de las casuchas. Al parecer la comunicación también era muy buena.

– Qué fastidio… ¡Si los dejé entrar fue por negocios; dile al jefe que lo agradezca y no fastidie!

– ¡Un día de estos te matará! – los tres vieron al hombre bajarse en dirección a lo que sería el lugar donde su jefe se hallaba.

– Ignoren a la bolsa de carne. Volviendo al tema ¿Cuál relajante buscan? – preguntó apoyado de espaldas al pasamanos con los brazos sobre este en una posición relajada.

– Polvo – respondió Ino con total propiedad, sin dejar brecha a cualquier duda. Suigetsu sonrió y caminó hacia las escaleras metálicas que llevaban al nivel inferior.

Abajo fueron recibidos por la desconfianza que salía de las miradas dirigidas únicamente a ellos, los intrusos de aparente fortuna que vivían en la ciudad de ratones, sus víctimas. Naruto mantenía un aspecto sucio, pero en comparación al de esos seres, el suyo despedía cierta pureza, la bondad de su interior que hacía contraste con las malas intenciones que dominaban sus almas. Niños, jóvenes, mujeres y hombres, cientos de ellos guiados por un mismo impulso de supervivencia malsana, que consistía en engullirlos, despojarlos hasta de su cordura de ser necesario. Ino no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza al brazo de Naruto, sus nervios aumentaban como los de su amigo, quien ignoró el agarre por estar atento a cualquier eventualidad.

– No sabía que Kabuto Yakushi mandaba en toda la fábrica – la Yamanaka vio el momento para empezar a indagar. Quería salir de ese infierno lo más rápido posible.

– Eso quisiera el cuatrojos. El Sonido es un pedazo de territorio. A esta fábrica del demonio la rigen él y otros dos payasos – a ambos les consternaba el irrespeto con el que se refería a sus superiores, pero no podían esperar más de su calaña.

– Pero creí que había un montón de bandas aquí– fue el turno de Naruto para opinar, hecho que no pareció agradar a Suigetsu.

– Y no te equivocas… imbécil – su silencio posterior significaba que el tema debía ser zanjado. Estaban escudriñando de más. La rubia pellizcó sin piedad a Naruto, quien debió tragarse sus quejidos.

– Al menos espero que la policía no venga a este territorio.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, dulzura? – Suigetsu se detuvo y la miró con insistente curiosidad.

– ¿No lo sabes? Hoy secuestraron a una niña para ese… tipo de negocios. Sospechan que la tienen aquí.

– Estúpidos espadachines inmigrantes… No te preocupes, dulzura. Si los cerdos vienen, irán a La Niebla, es su territorio y queda lejos de aquí. Aunque, dudo mucho que suceda.

Caminaron otro poco hasta que llegaron a una de las casas construidas a partir de una máquina. Suigetsu ingresó con total confianza, y al seguirle pudieron apreciar una decoración que distaba completamente del exterior. Ino pudo identificarlo como psicodélico, y la persona, de sexo dudoso y a leguas hippie, se lo confirmó. Cuando escuchó a las visitas, se incorporó de un sillón que parecía a los que su abuela disfrutó en su juventud. Suigetsu se acercó a susurrarle algo y aquel o aquella se adentró a una habitación trasera. Pasaron entre cuatro y cinco minutos para que saliera con tres bolsas de contenido blanco, una pequeña, una mediana y otra grande; en sus manos, se las entregó a su guía y regresó al mueble.

– Por la grande 439 Ryō. Por la mediana 263. Y por la pequeña 88 – para cualquiera que los observara, pensaría que ese cruce de miradas entre Ino y Naruto era para tomar una decisión silenciosa. Pero contrario a tal idea, Naruto le enviaba señales de quiebra desde sus bolsillos a través de sus ojos, e Ino respondía con una advertencia sobre un futuro cobro para todo el grupo. Iría a la cuenta junto al saldo de llamadas.

– La pequeña está bien – Realizaron el intercambio, lo que simbolizaba el final de la treta y un paso más cerca de rescatar a Moegi. Salieron del extravagante sitio, y una ansiedad profunda les hacía querer acelerar sus pasos, pero debían hacerlo hasta al final, a menos para no levantar sospechas – ¿Puedo usar el baño? – preguntó de repente. Naruto la miró extrañada. Suigetsu ante la aparente y simple petición, les hizo seguirle frente a otra casa un más pequeña que la anterior.

– ¿Qué intentas hacer? No es momento de hacer tus necesidades, Ino – habló Naruto cuando estaban frente a la puerta del baño.

– Podrías usar tu cabeza. Debo darle la pista al resto, si Suigetsu está en lo cierto, nosotros tardaríamos en llegar a La Niebla – dicho esto se adentró cerrando la puerta metálica en su cara. E Ino deseó nunca haberse internado a ese poso de pestilencia infrahumana. Era obvio que sin alcantarillado, las condiciones higiénicas no serían las mejores, muchos menos si la dueña era una anciana sin dientes. Hizo un grandísimo esfuerzo por no vomitar, y empezó a marcar con los dedos temblorosos, más por asco que por miedo. Sin embargo, nadie contestaba. Cayó presa del terror al pensar en los peligros en que sus amigos podrían estar inmersos.

– _¿Encontraste a Moegi? –_ recuperó cierto alivio al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

– No, pero sabemos dónde la tienen. Está en La Niebla, uno de los territorios de estos vándalos – contestó en voz baja. Pasó un corto instante de silencio que le pareció eterno.

– _Shikamaru pregunta si es un territorio de inmigrantes._

– Sí, parece que la banda no es de este país – al otro lado de la línea se oía el golpeteo del móvil en movimiento. Shikamaru empezó a hablar.

– _Nosotros estamos cerca. Pero hay un problema. Empezaron a sospechar de nosotros y tuvimos que ocultarnos. Si ustedes están en mejor condición, diríjanse hacia allí. Yo me encargaré de avisarle a Kiba, para que los acompañe y le diga a Hinata que vaya a la parada. Al menos uno de nosotros debe estar a salvo para informar a la policía si sucede lo peor._

– ¿Dónde están ustedes?

– _Shikamaru ya vienen._

– Chicos ¿Qué pasa?

– _Debo colgar. Tengan cuidado. _

Naruto nunca había visto a Ino tan pálida. El miedo desdibujó su rostro como por arte de magia, sus ojos le miraban fijamente como si implorara que le otorgara alguna solución a lo que fuera la tuviera en ese estado. Cuando ella le contó la situación, fue contagiado por la misma intranquilidad. Sus mentes estaban nubladas, pues la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo pegó de lleno a su inocente propósito. De alguna extraña forma, lograron disimularlo cuando se encontraron cara a cara con Suigetsu, y este les pidió que lo siguieran a la salida. Recorrieron el mismo camino, y llegaron al primer pasillo.

– Estamos buscando a la niña – habló Ino de repente. Naruto la miró sorprendido – Es la niña que te mencioné. No vinimos a comprar droga. Nuestro objetivo es rescatarla de Los Siete Espadachines.

– Ino…

– Así que te llamas Ino, dulzura – hasta ese punto Suigetsu no se había girado, y no podían adivinar sus pensamiento con el tono de voz. Por su parte Naruto estaba preparado para su reacción. Había sido precipitado y sumamente arriesgado, ya que Ino solo se basó en lo que había escuchado. El tiempo y la distancia estaban en su contra, y por eso se atrevió a hacer una deducción superficial. Era todo o nada – ¿Y qué esperas al decírmelo?

– Que nos ayudes a llegar más rápido a La Niebla – como toda contestación, Suigetsu comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. El eco de su risa se tornaba terrorífico, y junto a las leves convulsiones que tenía, parecía que en cualquier momento enloquecería y decidiría matarlos.

– Me agradas, Ino-chan – comentó entre su agitada respiración mirándola – Como se trata de esos brutos, les ayudaré. Pero nada es gratis en esta fábrica – Sin decir más, ante atónicos rubios, les dio la espalda, avanzó algunos pasos y se agachó para levantar un piso falso, dejando a la vista un agujero por el cual pasaría una persona adulta. Suigetsu bajó por ella, y ambos no tuvieron más que seguirle – Hay un sistema de tuberías que pasa debajo de toda la fábrica. Es el camino más rápido y seguro, pero es un completo laberinto. Para tu suerte, dulzura, soy de los pocos que conocen hasta el último rincón – finalizó orgulloso.

– ¿Qué pides a cambio? – indagó Naruto.

– No te pediré un beso si es lo que ansías – le contestó estoico, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. Naruto aún quería matarlo.

La tubería oxidada no tenía una gran altura, por lo que debían erguirse un poco, eso y sentir que su respiración se hacía más pesada, les hizo dudar si allí llegaba el oxígeno suficiente. Al menos, notaron que Suigetsu no mentía con su alarde, pues no había pizca alguna de vacilación cuando elegía la dirección que debía tomar. Pero el sudor aumentaba al igual que el ambiente caluroso y la zozobra por confirmar si era correcto confiar en un malandro como él.

– Intenten caminar sin tanto ruido; quítense los zapatos – habló Suigetsu en voz baja mirando hacia lo que parecía otro acceso. Ambos obedecieron sin chistar. Se preguntaban por qué su semblante se veía tan serio – Estamos bajo Rikudou. Es el territorio más fortificado, y creo que vigilan los conductos – cuando todos estuvieron descalzos, siguió el recorrido.

– ¿Son muy peligrosos? – indagó Ino.

– No quieres saberlo – la ausencia del apelativo en sus palabras, bastó como respuesta a sus dudas. Si era suficiente para anular la burla de Suigetsu, Rikudou era un sitio de temer – Llegamos – avisó pasado varios minutos, levantó la tapa de otro acceso y subió ágilmente. Naruto ayudó a Ino a subirse, y en la superficie pudieron ver que estaban dentro de la cubierta de una máquina – Esto es lo más cerca que puedo estar. Mi presencia podría disparar una guerra y no quiero darle motivos al cuatrojos para que me mate. Si quieren hallar a la niña, busquen en las habitaciones del nivel más alto. No sé cómo se las arreglarán, pero deben tener cuidado con esos salvajes.

– ¿Y qué pedirás?

– Ahora no, dulzura. Todo a su tiempo – mostró sus filosos dientes con una sonrisa que falló en ser galante, le guiñó el ojo, saltó por el agujero mostrándole el dedo medio a Naruto y bloqueó la entrada a tiempo antes de que este lo atacara.

– Maldito… – murmuró Naruto notablemente irritado. Decidió mentalmente que algún día se las cobraría.

– Parece que no hay peligro – comentó Ino mirando a través de una grieta creada a la fuerza en el metal – Dudo mucho que tengamos la misma suerte que con Suigetsu. Tendremos que evitar ser vistos – se miraron por unos segundos aprobando en silencio la idea.

Naruto buscó a su alrededor y divisó una pequeña escotilla, se dirigió a abrirla procurando no hacer ruido alguno y ambos salieron por ella al constatar que estuvieran solos. En su nueva posición notaron que estaban en un sitio completamente diferente al Sonido. Parecía ser una enorme torre tubular con más de veinte pisos de altura y considerable anchura. Había escaleras que subían en forma de caracol por las paredes, unidas a grandes paneles que se intercalaban de izquierda a derecha.

– Será difícil llegar hasta arriba – dijo Ino preocupada con la cabeza levantada en su totalidad.

– Pero no tenemos otra opción.

– ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

**..::..::..**

Una carcajada ronca y desagradable, secundada por risillas femeninas y juguetonas. Un comentario coqueto y tosco, seguido de un halago fingido. El sonido del vaso de cerveza chocando en la mesa de madera. Un grito insultante que obligaba a callar. Otra amenaza que atemorizaba y menguaba los llantos a su alrededor. Paredes oxidadas, mohosas y asfixiantes. Una puerta que tenía los únicosorificios por donde entraba la luz. Y el desasosiego absoluto.

Era un secreto a voces las numerosas y constantes desapariciones de niños y adolescentes en Konoha. Quienes lograban escapar jamás experimentaron el verdadero terror, pues no alcanzaron a ingresar a la Niebla. Estando dentro no había salida, y la esperanza se esfumaba al instante que se era encerrado en una de las habitaciones superiores. Era una tierra de olvido para sus víctimas, que vivían en carne propia la oscuridad humana que se transformaba en ese conjunto de ruidos provenientes del exterior. Aquellas carcajadas, esos gritos, los llantos y las amenazas, nada más había.

– Moegi-chan deja de llorar – incitó Kiba desesperado. Comprendía que la niña estuviera asustada, pero si continuaba así llamaría la atención de sus captores y eso empeoraría su situación. Ciertamente estaba intranquilo, pero su frustración superaba cualquier otra emoción, pues aún se preguntaba cómo había terminado apresado. Lo último que recordaba era haberse despedido de Hinata y Akamaru luego de que Shikamaru les informara de su plan. Pasaron unos minutos mientras esperaba a Ino y Naruto, y después se creó un espacio en blanco en su memoria. Al final, como por arte de magia, estaba en esa habitación sucia siendo despertado por una llorosa Moegi. Y su única pista era un dolor punzante en la cabeza. En un intento por consolarse, se decía a sí mismo que al menos había encontrado a su objetivo, aunque la calma le durara lo que un suspiro.

– ¿Cómo… sabes que vendrán? – preguntó Moegi por enésima vez.

– Porque no nos dejaríamos vencer por tipos como esos – sonrió a su manera salvaje para animarla.

– Pero… Kiba-san usted está aquí encerrado conmigo – ante su respuesta la sonrisa se borró de inmediato, y Kiba quedó sin palabras que contradijeran las suyas.

De repente, ruidos del exterior alteraron el ambiente. Ya no había carcajadas, sino quejidos de dolor. Las risillas habían sido reemplazadas por llantos femeninos y adultos. Y el choque de los vasos en la mesa, dieron paso a los golpes que impactaban en la carne y el sonido seco de cuerpos al caer. Unas rápidas pisadas se alejaban del lugar, y otras se acercaban con parsimonia a su puerta. Kiba supo que algo no iba bien, y se paró frente a la entrada preparado a recibir lo que fuera.

Lo siguiente sucedió en un parpadear: La puerta se abrió provocando un chirrido que se esparcía por el aire como eco, una figura que cubría su cabeza con trapos al igual que el resto de esos malandros, dejando a la vista sus ojos ensombrecidos; se paró en la salida empuñando un tubo grueso de acero. Moegi chilló y Kiba temió, pero, guiado por su instinto, tomó valor y se impulsó para dar una potente patada en el rostro de aquella figura, lanzándola unos metros hacia atrás. El Inuzuka rió orgulloso, ya que la fuerza de ese ataque, ayudado por sus botas, le rompería el cráneo a cualquiera.

– Kiba idiota. Somos nosotros – el aludido miró a un lado, y al percatarse de quién le hablaba, empezó a reírse nervioso.

– Naruto ¿Eres tú? – preguntó al cuerpo que parecía inerte en el suelo. El rubio solo atinó a levantar un brazo como respuesta – Eres tonto, debiste quitarte esos harapos de la cara. No te reconocí – lo regañó excusándose. Ino pegó la palma de su mano a la frente con resignación después de haberse retirado los trapos de su cabeza. En otra situación jamás habría acercado eso a su nariz, pues tenían el hedor de medio año sin baño. Pero su misión valía lo que fuera, así tuvieran que dejar noqueados a dos de esos malandros y hacerse pasar por bandidos.

– ¿Moegi-chan te encuentras bien? – habló Ino al verla saliendo de la habitación. Se acercó para revisarla y se alegró de que no estuviera herida. Le dio un abrazo a su altura y la niña lloró en su pecho. Ese sería uno de los alivios más profundos que la Yamanaka sintiera en su vida.

– ¿El hermano Naruto está...? – indagó Moegi con notable preocupación viendo cómo un indelicado Kiba daba leves puntadas al cuerpo inmóvil del Uzumaki.

– No te preocupes, Moegi-chan. Yerba mala nunca muere – respondió Ino indiferente.

– Escuché eso… – dijo Naruto incorporándose apenas para luego descubrir su rostro – Hola, Moegi-chan – saludó sentado sonriéndole agradablemente, al menos eso era lo que creía, pues la visión de su rostro, que tenían los demás, era totalmente lo opuesto. Su nariz estaba ladeada ligeramente hacia la derecha, de la cual brotaba sangre; el labio superior roto y sospechaban que tenía algún diente flojo. La niña tenía la intención de irlo a abrazar, pero temió lastimarlo si hacía un movimiento brusco.

– Al menos su cráneo no se rompió – comentó Kiba en otro vano intentó por excusarse. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Dejen eso para después. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…

– ¡Están arriba! – escucharon unas voces iracundas desde abajo. Por el eco de las pisadas dedujeron que eran varios.

– Maldición – masculló Kiba – Vienen por la única salida.

– Tendremos que luchar – sentenció Naruto chocando sus puños entre sí, con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos. No daría marcha atrás – Ino, lleva a Moegi al panel superior. Te diremos cuando sea seguro.

– No hay de otra – dijo el Inuzuka contagiado por la resolución de su amigo – Me vengaré por ese golpe – añadió sonriendo salvaje.

– Que sea rápido – dicho esto la Yamanaka se marchó con el deseo de que sus dos tontos amigos salieran bien librados.

Robustos, sucios y repugnantes. Armados, sedientos por herir, romper y hacer sangrar. Crueles, de nula piedad y oscuras intenciones. Habilidosos, con trampas y experiencia. No sería fácil pelear contra cuatro de ellos, pero en situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas. Naruto y Kiba afrontaban otro nivel de peligro, ya no eran las pasadas e inofensivas peleas callejeras. Esta vez era cuestión de vida o muerte.

– Pero si solo son… ¡unos niñatos! – exclamó uno de ellos como señal para iniciar la batalla.

El más musculoso de los cuatro que empuñaba un bate, lanzó el primer ataque hacia el rostro de Naruto, quien se agachó dejando pasar el grueso palo sobre su cabeza. El musculoso giró en sí por la fuerza invertida, y Naruto aprovechó para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara cuando completó los trescientos sesenta grados. Mientras este perdía el equilibrio por el puño, el Uzumaki retrocedió con rapidez hacia atrás para evitar otro ataque con una navaja. El más pequeño siguió con estocadas interminables que Naruto apenas podía evadir, a la vez que Kiba intentaba librarse de unas cadenas gruesas y rudimentarias que sostenía con malicia el más gordo. La punta del arma alargada, aprisionaba su pierna derecha limitando sus movimientos. Pero fue cuando el más alto intentó darle con un tubo enorme de acero, que el Inuzuka aprovechó el fuerte tirón de la cadena, para dejar que su pierna se estirara, perder altura y poder evitar el mortal ataque. A causa del cambio de contrapeso, el gordo cayó de espalda dejando la cadena estirada como una trampa la cual Naruto no pudo evitar, terminando en el suelo a merced del pequeño. Este se acercó ansioso por apuñalar a su indefensa víctima, pero una fuerza bajo sus pies provocó que se precipitara de frente hacia el piso, donde el rubio lo esperaba con un poderoso puntapié.

Kiba sonrió por lograr su cometido, luego de librarse de la cadena con la que había evitado los agujeros en la carne de su amigo. Pero la alegría no le duró demasiado, ya que el musculoso lleno de ira, lo levantó por sorpresa sobre su cabeza y lo lanzó con una fuerza colosal apuntando hacia el vacío.

– ¡Kiba! – gritó Naruto a todo pulmón cuando vio desparecer a su amigo sobre las barandillas metálicas. Y algo estalló en su interior, un calor abrazador quemaba su alma, una marea de furia volcánica se percibió en sus ojos. Su agitación se aceleró como una máquina de vapor que lo impulsó a agarrar con gran agilidad la navaja, la lanzó con tan intensidad que el musculoso pudo jurar que se trataba de una bala. Y antes de siquiera comprobarlo, todos los huesos de su cara se resquebrajaron bajo el pie derecho de Naruto. El fornido hombre quedó bocarriba e inconsciente en el piso, con la huella de una suela en su rostro.

Los dos que faltaban permanecían consternados, no obstante, el alto debió reaccionar en sí para defenderse de otra patada que recibió con el tubo de acero. Por su estatura, Naruto había saltado a una altura considerable, y cuando regresó al suelo, el gordo tomó ventaja y le atrapó una mano con la cadena inmovilizándolo de manera que el alto aprovechara para atacarlo desde arriba. Y contrario a lo que ambos esperaban, la sorprendente agilidad del niñato truncó su espontáneo plan, ya que con la misma cadena logró asir el grueso tubo haciendo que su portador se doblara hacia adelante, idóneamente para hundir la rodilla en su estómago sacándole todo el aire. Posiblemente el impacto había afectado algún órgano, pues a los segundos había caído inconsciente.

– ¡Mocoso impertinente! – masculló el gordo jalando de la cadena. Empezaron a moverse circularmente, y aunque Naruto hacía lo posible, el hombre superaba su fuerza. De repente, la cadena soltó la muñeca del rubio, y el gordo, como si estuviera consciente de lo que sucedía, plasmó una mueca de terror segundos antes de que su espalda chocara contra la barandilla y saliera expulsado hacia el vacío.

– ¡Rayos! ¡Casi me cae encima! – Naruto se precipitó hacia la procedencia de aquella voz.

– ¡Kiba! – Exclamó el rubio al ver que su amigo se sostenía con una mano del filo metálico – Yo… creí que… pensé que…

– Sí… Sí. Primero ayúdame, luego lloras.

– ¡No me hagas pasar esos sustos! Le diré a la vieja Tsume que eres un irresponsable – hablaba Naruto luego de ayudarlo subir. El Inuzuka alzó una ceja ante el infantil comportamiento de su amigo, quien le dio la espalda balbuceando sobre su supuesta falta de sentido común. Tal vez se secaba las lágrimas. En el fondo le agradecía su preocupación. Por unos instantes, Kiba creyó que ese había sido su fin.

– Tenemos problemas – Ino llegó alterada con una aterrada Moegi aferrada a su mano. Se acercó al pasamano incitándoles a seguirla. Y fue el turno de ambos muchachos para inquietarse. Desde arriba podían ver a la decena de hombres que subían presurosos hacia ellos. Ella había estado observando la pelea, e ingenuamente había creído, cuando vio a sus dos amigos sanos y salvos, que eso sería todo – Enfrentarlos sería un suicidio. No hay otra alternativa que subir, pero quedan pocos niveles.

– Es eso o nada. Quizás haya alguna salida – comentó Naruto. Y eso deseó mientras emprendían su huida. Si la Yamanaka no se equivocaba, quedaban unos cinco niveles.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! – emitió Kiba cuando un trozo de metal casi le adorna la mejilla izquierda. Sus perseguidores empezaron a lanzarles objetos, y no pudieron evitar asombrarse, pues había una enorme distancia entre ellos. Aquellos debían ser mucho más fuertes que los cuatro que habían vencido.

Entre el miedo, el cansancio, el gruñir de quienes los cazaban, el eco de sus pasos, la agitación, desespero y toda esa conmoción, Naruto sintió una molestia en su bolsillo derecho, la cual tardó más de lo necesario en identificar como un vibrador. Por inercia dirigió su mano hasta allí, y mecánicamente llevó un objeto hasta su oreja.

– No, soy Naruto – habló entrecortado por la agitación. El esfuerzo y la dividida concentración entre esquivar los ataques a distancia y atender el celular, le permitieron comprender a duras penas el mensaje que recibía a través del auricular.

Finalizó la llamada con la intención de no decir algo durante el escape. Sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados al igual que él, e informarles simplemente los desconcentraría. Una prueba de ello fue el momento en que Ino pasó a Moegi para que Kiba la cargara, y una navaja cruzó justo frente a sus ojos, y guiada por mera supervivencia, no se detuvo por el efímero shock que aquello le provocó.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamó Kiba cuando una barra de hierro chocó en la pared justo sobre su cabeza, y golpeó su hombro al caer.

Corrían con las fuerzas que les sobraba luego de todo lo gastado desde su ingreso a la fábrica. La mezcla de sensaciones avivaba la adrenalina que era el único combustible, pero una profunda incertidumbre se había instalado en sus pechos. Moegi estaba con ellos, pero ninguno estaba a salvo todavía. Ahora la vida de aquella niña estaba en sus manos, y si no lograban salir de esa, no sería nada más que su culpa. Estaban jugando a ser héroes aun a costa de sus vidas, y justo en ese instante comprendían que habían obstaculizado el trabajo de los profesionales, y que muy probablemente fallarían como novatos.

– No hay salida… – soltó Ino como si fuera el último suspiro por el que se escapaba su vida. Sin embargo, Naruto llegó desde atrás y corrió hacia la pared donde supuestamente finalizaba su camino. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre lo que hacían las manos del rubio, pudo entender lo que sucedía. Una puerta había sido oculta con una sábana vieja y sucia, y luego de ser retirada Naruto intentaba girar la manija oxidada infructuosamente.

– Hay que intentarlo a golpes – sugirió Naruto con desesperación.

– Podríamos dañarlo, Idiota – refutó Kiba a su lado como apoyo.

– Chicos… – llamó la Yamanaka al ver a sus perseguidores acercarse con espantosa rapidez – Chicos… – de nuevo fue ignorada. Faltaban cuatro paneles – Abran esa puerta rápido… – Tres paneles. Moegi sollozaba – Chicos… – Dos paneles. Ino palideció. Ya podía apreciar las retorcidas expresiones de aquellas bestiales lacras – ¡Ya están aquí!

– ¡Abrió! – gritaron ambos chicos al tiempo que sus dos amigas pasaban frente a sus narices para salir por la puerta, y fue ahí cuando pudieron divisar al grupo del que huían.

**..::..::..**

La brisa impactó de lleno en sus rostros, generando un alivio incorpóreo que daba bienvenida a nuevas esperanzas. Afuera había oscurecido, y les esperaba la vista desértica de un infierno abandonado por la justicia. Mientras recorrían aquellas escaleras que los llevarían al tope de su escape, desearon, como nunca lo habían hecho, salir para jamás regresar.

Y tal vez era la inmensa magnitud de sus deseos que había opacado la audición por algunos segundos, porque después pudieron percatarse del sonido estruendoso de una máquina que ellos conocían.

– ¡Un helicóptero! – profirió Ino cuando vio la enorme máquina negra. Toda la alegría que sintió al ver a sus amigos dentro, no cabía en su pecho.

– Shikamaru podría conquistar al mundo si dejara de ser un perezoso – dijo Kiba instando a su amiga a continuar. Su sonrisa no podía ensancharse más de lo que estaba.

– ¿Moegi-chan, estás bien? – preguntó Hinata acercándose para recibirla arriba de la aeronave, y abrazarla sintiéndose satisfecha por el logro de sus amigos. La niña lloraba, pero ya no era por miedo ni tristeza.

– No puedo imaginar cómo consiguieron este helicóptero.

– ¡Sasuke-san, será mejor despegar! ¡Este sitio es muy peligroso! – ante las palabras del piloto, la duda de Kiba fue disipada al percatarse de la presencia de otra persona. Más atrás, estaba el más joven de la familia Uchiha, tan serio como siempre, rodeado de ese aire de elegancia y poder que siempre había crispado al Inuzuka. No obstante, en ese instante no podía sentirse más agradecido con él.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto? – y la pregunta emitida por la voz de Sakura, rompió la etérea burbuja de tranquilidad que habían creado con el entusiasmo. Su rubio amigo estaba ausente. Y la preocupación regresó de golpe y sin piedad. Pero como si de una invocación se tratara, el susodicho surgió enajenado, pronunciando a gritos palabras sin sentido.

– No entiendo lo que dice – dijo Ino ingresando.

– Despega – ordenó Sasuke con voz monótona, mientras parecía concentrado en su costoso celular. Llevaba escribiendo en él desde que habían llegado.

– ¡Imbécil! – protestó Kiba subiéndose para atacar al Uchiha, sin darse cuenta que había dado luz verde para que el helicóptero comenzara a ascender.

– Eso es lo que Naruto… está gritando – habló Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

Y, después de aquella aclaración, cuando casi todos los ojos estaban puestos en un veloz Naruto, distinguieron una sombra que caminaba lentamente a su espalda. Más allá de la ropa que parecía ser distintivo de los habitante de la Niebla, lo que más destacada era la colosal espada que sostenía fácilmente con una mano. Y horrorizados pudieron notar que aquella alta figura tomaba impulso para lanzársela al Uzumaki.

Horizontalmente surcaba el aire con impresionante rapidez, como si lo cortara presto a lacerar la carne de su objetivo. La enorme espada en forma de cuchilla parecía que lograría su objetivo, y el helicóptero tomaba más altura que pronto Naruto no alcanzaría. Cuando el arma estuvo a escasos metros, sucedió lo imposible. Naruto Uzumaki saltó como un resorte con toda la escaza seguridad que le sobraba a su vida, bajo sus pies pasó la colosal arma, y en la instantánea desesperanza que sintió cuando empezaba a descender, su muñeca fue rodeada fuertemente por la mano de Kiba.

– Estamos a mano – comentó el Inuzuka aliviado con una sonrisa teñida de nerviosismo. El susto en su pecho estaba latente como el acelerado bombeo de su corazón.

No supieron si era por el miedo, los nervios o simplemente su amigo se había vuelto loco. Naruto había empezado a reír a carcajadas mientras colgaba del helicóptero, balanceado por el viento, alejándose del infierno cuya maldad habían experimentado en pequeñas porciones.

– ¿Quién era ese monstruo? – preguntó Ino pasmada por su fuerza.

– El Demonio de la Niebla – respondió Sasuke sin apartar los ojos de su celular.

**..::..::..**

Konoha estaba cubierta por el manto negro de estrellas que eran opacadas por las luces que refulgían artificiales. El bullicio diurno había cesado, pero no era poca la cantidad de soñadores nocturnos que transitaban las calles, en busca de la fortuna de aquellos que ya la tenían y la gastaban en placeres. Era el tipo de búsqueda que requería de las sombras para ocultarse, y dejar salir esa voluntad que ante los ojos de otros era censurada.

Esa era la otra mitad de la ciudad, el lado izquierdo del rostro que era cubierta con una máscara partida a la mitad, para los ojos foráneos. Naruto disfrutaba de la imagen contrastante de su hogar, pues la consideraba un lujo que en su valiosa libertad podía apreciar.

Su libertad le permitía estar fuera de las fauces que apresaban a la mayoría de soñadores, y los enceguecía en la monotonía diaria, guiándolos hacia una equívoca fortuna, haciéndoles ignorar esa imagen de pureza, pues eso era la verdad, pureza.

Había pureza en un niño inocente jugando en el parque, y en otro que se hundía en la dependencia de un polvo maldito. La pureza residía en las mujeres que eran madres y trabajadoras devotas, y en aquellas que usaban su cuerpo para sobrevivir día a día. También existía en los jóvenes que se preparaban por un mejor futuro, y en esos que lo arrebataban.

La pureza estaba en sus amigos que tenían familia, y en él mismo cuando no compartía sangre con nadie, aunque lo más cercano a eso fueran aquellos que habitaban la Kyubi Zone.

Naruto Uzumaki, parado sobre una de las tantas azoteas, admiraba esa segunda cara, el lado oscuro de su ciudad. Porque tenía la entera seguridad de que esa sería la clave para cumplir su sueño, para seguir los pasos de su difunto padre, y en con aquella libertad de la que se enorgullecía, menguar esa oscuridad que se extendía silenciosa.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero hayan disfrutado mi primer one shot. La verdad antes no me había animado porque sentía que no encontraba una historia corta (xD). Para esta, me inspiré en la canción que mencioné al principio. Si buscan la traducción, entenderán un poco. Espero que, este universo alternativo, mi primero, por cierto, me haya quedado bien.

El otro punto a mencionar es que tengo pensado escribir una historia sobre este one shot. Pero será cuando termine Armas de Destrucción, mi otro fan fic. Por eso hay algunos puntos sueltos, sin explicar detalladamente. La idea es aclararo en ese fan fic, que planeo sea corto.

Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, comenten, aconsejen y comenten (xD)

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
